


Ход конём

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, lemavido



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blou job, Humor, M/M, Swearing, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemavido/pseuds/lemavido
Summary: Ликвидация опасного пришельца прошла успешно, но тех, кто не успел убежать, накрыло внезапными последствиями.





	Ход конём

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения 1:** Нецензурная лексика, вуайеризм, «волшебная пыльца», минет, онименяются  
>  **Предупреждения 2:** Надоевшие штампы, неопределённый таймлайн, блуждающие характеры, неуловимая эНЦа в сферическом вакууме. Обоснуя нет, все немножко ебанулись.

Пришельца даже не разорвало, его разбрызгало. Слизь и ошмётки плоти ядовито-синими кляксами покрыли стены склада, разбитую «летающую тарелку» и двух отважных Мстителей.

– Твою мать, – выругался Баки.

– Спасибо, Клинт, чертовски меткий выстрел, – по внутренней связи похвалил Стив Роджерс, стирая с лица остатки инопланетного вторженца, на глазах испаряющиеся синим, остро пахнущим туманом.

– Не за что, Капитан, – весело отозвался Соколиный Глаз. – Что-то вас дымком заволокло. Всё в порядке?

– Не совсем, – Стив закашлялся, вдохнув «дымка».

Баки дёрнул его на пол, где почти не осталось слизи, а над их головами синее облако быстро закрутилось спиралью, вытянулось и просочилось сквозь дыру в стене, не оставив ничего после себя.

– Вызови ребят из биохимзащиты, – сипло приказал Капитан Клинту, – и отследи, куда эта дрянь направилась.

* * *

Клинт ворвался в фургон наблюдения, расталкивая агентов. Точнее сказать, втиснулся, раздвигая их локтями.

– Ну что там? – нетерпеливо спросил он, нависая над Наташей. – Они ебутся?

– Ебутся? – Наташа запрокинула голову, с изумлением уставившись в его небритый подбородок.

– Не понял, что тут происходит? – с не меньшим изумлением спросил Клинт, обшарив взглядом мониторы.

Все экраны с разных ракурсов транслировали странную, даже пугающую картину. Два полностью экипированных суперсолдата сидели друг напротив друга на полу разрушенного склада, а между ними прямо на бетоне была расчерчена... ну да – шахматная доска. На ней были расставлены корявые, явно самодельные фигуры. На заднем плане ненавязчиво маячила «летающая тарелка», проломившая стену после классического прыжка «Халк крушить». А люди в жёлтых комбинезонах биохимзащиты вместо того, чтобы брать пробы и изучать «тарелку», бестолково топтались вокруг. Квадратный пластиковый шлем одного из них был немного помят.

Картина явно не дотягивала до определения нормы даже на невзыскательный вкус Клинта:

– Это как понимать?

– Стив и Баки играют в шахматы, – пояснил ему слабым голосом Брюс Беннер откуда-то из-за широких спин собравшихся.

Агенты явно не ждали, что задвинутый в угол бедолага в шоковом одеяле так быстро «оживёт». От неожиданности они подались в сторону, придавив кого-то из своих к двери. Тот задушено хрюкнул и выпал из фургона.

Брюс после возвращения из халкоформы выглядел так, словно его всё время тошнило, усиленно потел и был бледным до зелени.

– Не хочу показаться грубым, – вздохнул он и позеленел ещё убедительней, – но тут немного тесновато.

Наиболее сообразительные агенты выскочили из фургона вслед за выпавшим. Менее сообразительных вынесло Наташиным:

– Дыши медленнее, Брюс, скоро солнце зайдёт.

Клинт стянул со спины колчан и устроился рядом в освободившемся кресле:

– Итак, черт побери, что здесь происходит, я вас спрашиваю уже в который раз!

– Вот это и происходит, – Наташа махнула рукой на мониторы, – уже десять минут только это и происходит. А ты с чего взял, что они... любовью занимаются?

– Какой ещё любовью? Я думал, они ебутся вовсю! Как те, другие.

– Какие «те, другие»?

– Снайперы на водонапорной башне. Эта синяя гадость, пока совсем не рассеялась, зацепила их хвостом. А вы что, ничего не видели?

Наташа быстро защёлкала по пульту, вызывая на боковые экраны сигнал с нашлемных камер снайперов, а Клинт тем временем продолжал:

– Сижу я, значит, в удобном гнёздышке, контролирую периметр на предмет угроз и, не теряя бдительности, отслеживаю убегающее инопланетное облако. И вдруг вижу, как эти парни на башне побросали оружие и принялись раздеваться, хватать друг друга за разные места и валить на пол. Страстно так, с огоньком. Честное слово, мне не померещилось! За ограждением башни не видно, чем эти двое занимались, но догадаться-то не сложно. А тут ещё ты в наушник испуганно кричишь: «Капитан Роджерс, что у вас происходит?! Держитесь, помощь в пути! О боже, мы все умрём!» И после этого у меня передатчик сдох.

Наташа прицелилась заехать ему ногой по голени:

– Я никогда не кричу испуганно, тем более «О боже, мы все умрём».

Клинт, спасаясь от удара, привычно отскочил в сторону вместе с креслом, и закончил:

– А тут ещё Стив с Баки забежали в мёртвую зону, ну я и подумал, что заняты они тем же самым. Вот этого, – он ткнул пальцем в шахматную композицию на экране, – я совсем не ожидал, скорее ожидал такого!

Камера одного из бойцов показывала ясное голубое небо с редкими кучевыми облаками. Дно ржавой водонапорной бочки, закрывшее часть картинки, выглядело совершенно безобидно. Никакой синей дымки или других видимых проявлений инопланетной деятельности не наблюдалось.

Камера второго бойца транслировала картинку с очень близкого расстояния, была не в фокусе и тряслась, словно кто-то её ритмично раскачивал.

Наташа включила звук, это кое-что прояснило. Догадаться и правда было не сложно.

– Они ебутся! – охнул Брюс, поддавшись тлетворному влиянию товарища. – О боже!

– Мы все умрём? – радостно подсказал Клинт. – Это же явно какая-то инопланетная зараза, и прямо сейчас где-то над нами она впитывается в дождевые облака. Мы обречены!

Наташа с подозрением посмотрела на него:

– Знаешь, друг мой, ты сегодня слишком возбуждён. Уверен, что дымок рассеялся не в твою сторону?

Клинт поменялся в лице и метнулся к Беннеру:

– Ты же доктор. Градусник у тебя есть? Какие анализы сможешь сделать прямо здесь прямо сейчас?

Брюс вжался в стенку и натянул одеяло повыше, а когда Клинт, оскорблённый такой реакцией, вернулся на место, виновато сказал ему в спину:

– Извини, но если на тебе и правда какие-то частицы, ты не захочешь оказаться с _тем парнем_ в похожей ситуации, – он кивнул на изображение с камеры, которая наконец немного откатилась и показывала прямой акт неуставных отношений с более выгодного ракурса, зато вверх тормашками. – А вот этим парням помощь точно не помешает.

Наташа связалась с биохимзащитой. Тут же часть камер, снимавших Стива и Баки, развернулась к выходу, наполовину заваленному обломками кирпичей и кораблём пришельца. Клинту показалось, что уходили они с большой охотой. Он бы тоже предпочёл оказаться подальше от унылых старпёров, поближе к чему-то интересному. Пара человек всё же осталась наблюдать за этим, с позволения сказать, действием. Шахматы? Серьёзно?

– Зря я тащил сюда попкорн, – он потянулся за колчаном и вытряхнул два полосатых оранжево-белых пакетика. – Будешь? – он протянул один Брюсу, а второй раскрыл и кинул на пульт между собой и Наташей. – Почему на них подействовало не так?

– Сыворотка, – поделилась очевидной версией Наташа.

– Возможно, – неуверенно протянул Брюс, деликатно шурша пакетиком. – Мы даже не знаем, какие должны быть последствия, как это действует. И скорее всего никогда не узнаем, если не встретим ещё один такой же экземпляр. Может, вещество поражает разные отделы мозга. Или организм, усиленный сывороткой, успевает выработать антитела. И вообще, в каких условиях проявляется этот эффект, а в каких тот? Да мало ли как и на кого она действует? Может, ты, к примеру, бросишься грядки копать и сажать картошку прямо в бетон.

– Ты это на ходу выдумываешь, специально для меня, – упрекнул его Клинт и разочарованно швырнул попкорном в экран, на котором по-прежнему две смертельно опасные боевые единицы передвигали корявые фигуры по пыльному полу. – Какая скукотища. Может, они просто слишком старые для этого дела? – предположил он и сам удивился этой мысли. – Я имею в виду – где секс, где животная страсть, куда делись марсианские флюиды?

– Никуда не делись, всё здесь, – Наташа ткнула пальцем в Кэпа. – Присмотрись.

Клинт придвинулся ближе. Теперь он видел, как напряжён Капитан, это было заметно по ходившим желвакам на челюсти, сжатым на коленях кулакам и странной, неестественно каменной позе. Баки же не сиделось спокойно, он дёргался, нервно чесал подбородок и шею и кривился, нетерпеливо глядя на фигуры. Пластины на руке двигались и меняли позиции, словно под металлом ползали мурашки.

– А парни действительно настроены серьёзно. Это же надо так любить азартные игры.

– Я видел шахматы в гостиной у Стива, – вспомнил Брюс.

– А здесь они фигуры откуда взяли?

– Сами вырезали.

– Чего?

– Сами вырезали, – терпеливо повторила Наташа. – Барнсовыми ножами наковыряли из обломков кирпичей и бетона. Да ты самое интересное пропустил. Когда дымка рассеялась, какое-то время всё было нормально, а потом они вдруг забегали, похватали обломки, процарапали ножом клетки на полу и уселись играть. Мы по его камере наблюдали, – она ткнула в монитор со Стивом, окно видеотрансляции которого мерцало буквами «БАРНС» в правом верхнем углу. – Парни из биохимзащиты застали их уже такими.

– Вот бы сейчас засунуть их в МРТ, – вздохнул Брюс с бесконечной печалью учёного, которому отказали в гранте на жизненно важные исследования.

– И почему мы до сих пор здесь?

– А там что делать, драться с ними? На посторонние звуки они не реагируют, и силком их не вытащить – сопротивляются. Видел того, с продавленным шлемом? Подождём, что скажут яйцеголовые по другим пострадавшим, нам нужны хоть какие-то данные.

Клинт развернулся к мониторам, где люди в жёлтых костюмах приводили в чувство голых ошарашенных бойцов.

– Бедняги, – вздохнула Наташа. – Я бы на их месте предпочла пулю в какой-нибудь неважный орган.

– Ну уж нет, эти хоть удовольствие получили, – не согласился Клинт и ткнул пальцем в шахматную доску: – Вот где настоящий отстой. Кто выигрывает?

Наташа пожала плечами:

– Ставлю на Кэпа.

Брюс кивнул:

– Кэп неплох, у Баки мало шансов.

– И что будет потом?

– Скоро увидим. Может, они будут играть, пока не закончится материал для фигур или пока не умрут от голода.

– Ужас. Я же говорю, лучше умереть от оргазма.

– Минуточку, – Брюс потянулся к монитору. – Не очень умно, зря он это сделал.

– Кто сделал? Что сделал?

– Стив. Сдал коня.

– И что это значит?

– Ничего хорошего, если Баки не упустит шанс.

Ещё какое-то время суперсолдаты в полной тишине обменивались ходами. Голые бойцы исчезли с экранов, агенты биохимзащиты облепили водонапорную башню, собирая образцы и время от времени поглядывая в сторону эпицентра инопланетной заразы. Теперь все понимали, что дымок опасней, чем казался. Вместе с неуловимой угрозой в воздухе повис мучительный вопрос – что будет, когда эта странная партия закончится?

Наконец Баки снял с «доски» очередную поверженную фигуру, которая раскрошилась в его живых пальцах легко, как песочное печенье. Он досадливо бросил остатки через плечо и посмотрел на Капитана с таким предвкушением, что даже Клинт понял, на чьей стороне теперь перевес. Баки облизнулся и сказал:

– Твой ход.

Одна камера попятилась назад, и Мстители услышали, как её носитель тихо бормочет:

– Что-то мне не по себе, ребята.

Клинт инстинктивно вцепился в лук и колчан, Брюс в одеяло. Наташа даже привстала, пристально следя за экраном с идентификатором «БАРНС». Стив смотрел поверх нагрудной камеры Баки ему в лицо. Странно как-то смотрел, проигравшие так не смотрят. И тяжело дышал. Его взгляд опустился вниз так медленно, что у Клинта самого мурашки побежали по спине. Когда Стив сделал ход, Брюс тихо выдохнул:

– Господи боже.

«Мы все умрём», – мысленно закончил Клинт.

Баки не медлил с ответным ходом, он придвинул своего ферзя впритык к вражескому королю, смахнув с поля прикрывающую его пешку:

– Шах, – хрипло сказал он, – и мат.

Кэп, не поднимая глаз, пальцем опрокинул своего короля на бок.

Три человека в фургоне наблюдения сгрудились у экранов и заворожённо смотрели, как Баки наклоняется над шахматной доской, хватает Стива за ворот формы и, притянув к себе, кусает зубами кожаный ремешок шлема на подбородке. Остатки фигур разлетелись под его коленями, крошась на мелкие куски и серую пыль. Дальше всё происходило очень быстро. Всего за несколько секунд Стив из супергероя и символа нации превратился в покорную тень самого себя. Вот только что он сидел прямой и несгибаемый, и уже лежит на спине, тяжело и рвано дыша сквозь зубы. Он не делал лишних движений и не сопротивлялся, его словно била дрожь после долгого мучительного напряжения.

Баки придавил его к полу живой рукой, бионической ухватился за пояс капитанской формы и с силой дёрнул. Ткань с треском разошлась по швам. У одного из операторов сдали нервы, он рванул из склада через пролом прямо по борту инопланетного корабля.

Наташа включила громкую связь:

– Вы фиксируете это? – спросила она у последнего, самого стойкого агента биохимзащиты.

– Да, – обречённо простонал тот. – Ради науки...

– Просто прикажи ему уйти, – тихо сказал Брюс, – это же Стив и Баки, они наши друзья.

Наташа неуверенно хмыкнула, выключив микрофон:

– Что бы сделал Капитан в такой ситуации?

– Оставил их наедине, – убеждённо сказал Брюс, а потом всё же засомневался: – Хотя, как человек науки, и, если бы от этого зависели жизни людей, я бы наверное... – он стушевался под её взглядом и заткнулся окончательно.

Наташа посмотрела на Клинта. По нему было видно, что его тоже разрывает между долгом дружбы и естественной любознательностью. Он даже зажмурился, чтобы не начать перечислять все свои соображения на этот счёт.

На экране Баки сдирал с Капитана остатки формы, и наблюдатели наконец получили ответ на вопрос «боксёры или семейники». Камера агента тряслась. Наташа включила микрофон и решительно произнесла:

– Прервать видеосъёмку.

– Точно? – пролепетал агент. – Вы уверены? Сейчас же начнётся самое интересное... уникальный случай... надо задокументировать...

– Выбирайтесь оттуда, – строго велела она. – Это приказ.

В этот момент Баки вдруг среагировал на шум и посмотрел на агента в упор. Трудно было представить более весомый довод в пользу немедленной эвакуации. Агент развернулся и помчался прочь. В помещении осталась только одна работающая камера.

* * *

Камера Баки Барнса показывала очень интимные вещи. В основном это были интимные вещи голого Стива Роджерса. Его призывно разведённые ноги, дрожащие от напряжения, большой налитый кровью член, прижавшийся к рельефному животу, запрокинутое лицо сурового супергероя с неприлично яркими губами и жаждущим взглядом, огонь которого не скрывали густые ресницы. Шлем всё ещё был на нём.

Клинт сидел с ногами в кресле, закусив кулак зубами, чтобы не вопить от избытка чувств. Брюс натянул одеяло на голову, прижал к лицу и застонал:

– Наташа, выключай!

– Я изолировала сигнал, он идёт только сюда.

– Но зачем он сюда идёт?!

– Вдруг понадобится наша помощь.

– Они отлично справляются и сами.

– Мы не знаем, какие будут последствия. Может, Барнс раздевает Стива, чтобы съесть.

– Чего? – Клинт чуть не подавился кулаком, Брюс вылез из-под одеяла.

Наташа, подбоченясь, подняла одну бровь:

– А вы можете заранее предсказать, что будет дальше? Шахматы кто-нибудь предсказал?

Рука Клинта мгновенно взметнулась вверх[1] [2] :

– Предсказываю горячий суперсолдатский секс!

– Нострадамус ты наш.

В этот момент Стив застонал, и все уставились на экран. Баки ухватил Стива за шею бионической рукой и потянул к себе.

– Они целуются? – уточнил Клинт.

На экране мелькнул сосок Стива, ткнувшийся в камеру Баки.

– Думаю, да, – согласилась Наташа, и определила по звуку: – Взасос, с языком.

– И долго, – через какое-то время пожаловался Брюс.

Наконец камера показала всю грудь капитана, а потом и его раскрасневшееся лицо со вспухшими губами.

Стив опять застонал, на этот раз вполне осмысленно:

– Баки, мы можем этого не делать. Мы можем сопротивляться, ты же знаешь.

Баки всё ещё держал его за шею, металлический палец ласкал открытое горло. Стив судорожно сглотнул и продолжал настаивать, хотя в голосе его не было настоящей уверенности:

– До сих пор у нас получалось. На самом деле ты не хочешь этого.

Баки немного отодвинулся, открывая взорам всю картину. Ничем не прикрытую, дрожащую от нетерпения картину.

– _Этого_? – уточнил он, очевидно имея в виду великолепное тело Капитана. – Да ты спятил, если думаешь, что я не хочу _этого_. Сейчас у нас с тобою будет секс.

Стив прикрыл глаза, пряча облегченье за ресницами, и улыбнулся, сдаваясь:

– Как скажешь.

– И для начала ты мне отсосёшь.

* * *

– Это было слишком предсказуемо, – хмыкнула Наташа, стойко держа марку опытного агента, которого трудно чем-то пронять. Даже суперсолдатским сексом.

– ДА!!! – победно кричал Клинт, не слушая её и скача по всему фургону. – Мы сделали это!!! Вместе до самого конца! Шах и мат, сучки! Отныне зовите меня Клинт Нострадамус!

– Тоже мне достижение. Ты понимаешь, что твои друзья могут не оправиться от этой травмы? Если не физически, то морально.

– Я верю в наших парней! Стальные руки, стальные нервы, стальные члены!

– Вибраниумные.

– Ваканда навсегда!

– Уймись уже.

– Вы меня извините, но я не собираюсь на это смотреть, – бормотал Брюс, пытаясь пройти к выходу мимо беснующегося лучника.

Наташа коварно улыбнулась:

– Что, даже в научных целях?

– Это наука, братан! – веселился Клинт и на следующем витке прыжков по кругу выпихнул за дверь агента, заглянувшего на крики. – Это химия страсти и физика вечного двигателя!

– Механика, – поправил Брюс, обречённо возвращаясь на своё место, – механика вечного двигателя. Хотя кто знает, как будет работать вечный двигатель, когда его наконец изобретут. Может, даже на магии.

– Это магия любви! – ликовал Клинт, которого трудно было сбить с намеченного курса.

На экране без всякой ложной скромности разворачивалось горячее порно. Суперсолдаты всё делают профессионально. Стив был очень убедителен в своей роли, Баки дополнял картинку страстным звуковым сопровождением.

Запыхавшийся Сэм, который на этот раз удачно опоздал, заскочил в фургон, увидел крупным планом пухлые губы Кэпа, сомкнувшиеся на крепком члене, и так же резво выскочил наружу с криком:

– Опять?! О боже!

– Мы все умрём! – радостно согласился Клинт, но осознав, что услышал, бросился к двери. – Что значит «опять»?!

– Так, всё! – опомнилась Наташа, видя, как член с характерным звуком выскальзывает из влажного покрасневшего рта Капитана Америки. – Вот теперь нам точно пора действовать!

Клинт ужаснулся:

– Ты собираешься разлучить их?

– Конечно нет, я же не самоубийца. Нам надо поддержать товарищей в этот нелёгкий час, запасную одежду принести и слоновий транквилизатор на всякий случай. Верно, Брюс? А ты с нами не идёшь.

– Но почему?! Я честно-честно буду вести себя хорошо!

– Прости, дружок, лучше сходи в супермаркет.

– Зачем?

– За лимонами, – отрезала Наташа, вырубила трансляцию, подхватила под руку Брюса в одеяле и вышла следом за Сэмом.

* * *

В мобильном лагере команды биохимзащиты, развёрнутом недалеко от водонапорной башни и пострадавшего склада, агенту Романовой и доктору Беннеру выдали жёлтые костюмы с квадратными шлемами. Пока они переодевались, главдоктор отчитывался о работе с первыми пострадавшими:

– Они на пути в лабораторию, с ними наш штатный психолог. Ребятам непросто всё это далось, сами понимаете. О последствиях рано говорить наверняка, мы ещё возьмём повторные анализы, проведём обследование и подержим их на карантине, но никакого заражения на данный момент не выявлено. Воздух и поверхности в зоне поражения чистые, насколько это возможно, без опасных инородных примесей. По предварительным оценкам, это просто очень сильный и совершенно безвредный афродизиак.

– Если не считать за вред потерю контроля, – неодобрительно пробормотал Брюс.

Наташу беспокоило другое:

– Это инопланетная форма жизни, док, есть гарантии, что эта дрянь не отложила в них личинки?

– Вскрытие покажет, – пошутил доктор и, поняв, что Наташа шутку не оценила, поспешил успокоить: – Жизненные показатели пациентов в норме. Чувствуют себя... эээ... нормально они себя чувствуют. Перевозбудились немного, только и всего.

На заднем фоне послышался сдержанный ржач Клинта, который не пошёл в супермаркет, а предсказуемо попёрся следом за ними. Рядом стоял Сэм, всем своим ростом и весом выражая глубокую и мрачную безысходность. Ни ему, ни Клинту жёлтых костюмов не предлагали.

– Может, вам сопровождающих? – осторожно спросил Наташу док.

– Спасибо, не надо, у меня есть Халк.

К нужному складу они дошли быстро. Наташа заглянула внутрь, но корабль пришельцев щерился на неё разорванным боком, закрывая всё самое интересное.

Ещё с четверть часа они неловко топтались рядом, слушая все эти несдерживаемые крики и хриплые стоны, животный рык, ритмичные шлепки и какой-то подозрительный грохот. Часть разрушенной стены, чудом цеплявшаяся за металлический каркас, не выдержала и рассыпалась кирпичными обломками по пыльной траве. Люди в жёлтых комбинезонах, до этого ненавязчиво следившие из-за ближайших построек, прыснули в разные стороны, как тараканы.

Брюс мысленно и обстоятельно препарировал лягушку. Ему было жизненно необходимо отвлечь своего внутреннего Халка от навязчиво-сексуальных идей. Помогало слабо. Наташа не помогала совсем. Она выключила внешнюю связь и комментировала происходящее, с успехом заменяя Бартона. Похоже, в супермаркет она его посылала за лимонами для себя.

Наконец из глубины склада послышался разговор в более сдержанном тоне, и узники плоти и сверхсильного афродизиака вышли из своего заключения.

– А вот и наши новобрачные, – радостно приветствовала их Наташа.

– Тебе идёт жёлтый цвет, – похвалил Баки, – всегда так ходи.

– Подружек невесты во что только не наряжают. Но если бросишь букет, я поймаю.

– Пусть он бросает, – Баки кивнул в сторону Стива, – сегодня его очередь.

– О, так это и правда не первый раз? А как вы определяете... – начала было Наташа, но тут же перебила сама себя: – Шахматы!

– Кто выиграл, тот и ведёт, – пожал плечами Баки.

Скрывать и дальше их маленький секрет совершенно точно не имело смысла.

– То есть, когда вас накрыло, вы, вместо того, чтобы решать проблему, как взрослые люди, кинулись пилить шахматы из подручных стройматериалов?

– Это нерушимая традиция. Должны же быть у мальчиков свои принципы.

– А жребий бросить нельзя было? Или камень-ножницы-бумага? Вы о нас подумали? Клинт весь извёлся, бедняга.

– Наташа, – мягко прервал её тактичный Брюс, – тебе не кажется, что это немного личное?

– Да, конечно, простите. Так значит, шахматная доска у Стива в гостиной на самом деле не для интеллектуального удовольствия?

– Нет, – отозвался Стив, из остатков скромности прикрываясь остатками одежды, – она там для очень практичных целей. Баки иногда ею орехи колет.

– Скажи спасибо, что не твои, – тихо пробормотал Баки, а в голос довольно заявил: – На этот раз я сделал тебя, Каспаров хренов!

И прошагал мимо уверенной походкой, с предательским румянцем, проглядывающим сквозь щетину.

Стив сдержанно хмыкнул и прикрыл смущённую улыбку рукой, потирая щёку и подбородок. Шлема на нём уже не было. Брюс сам покраснел, вспомнив белые зубы Баки на кожаном ремешке, протянул Капитану свёрток с запасной одеждой и поспешил сменить тему:

– Твой конь, если подумать, мог выиграть тебе эту партию. Зря ты им пожертвовал.

Стив, кажется, смутился ещё больше. Он быстро натянул штаны и футболку и, склонив голову, доверительно прошептал:

– Если честно, Баки не очень хорош в шахматах, в отличии от... эээ... других вещей. В общем, не говори ему, но иногда я поддаюсь. Не могу же я каждый раз выигрывать, это не так весело.

Брюс никак не мог определиться, хочет ли он знать подробности или в его жизни и так достаточно стрессов. Он осторожно похлопал Стива по плечу:

– Вам теперь предстоят нелёгкие дни.

Стив сцепил пальцы на затылке и потянулся всем телом, расправляя мышцы. Ткань футболки обтянула внушительную мускулатуру груди.

– Зато этот день удался, – удовлетворённо сказал он.

Брюс от возникшей неловкости наступил на собственный защитный ботинок, чудом удержавшись на ногах.

Чуткий Стив понял, о чём он думает, и уточнил:

– Я про пришельца. Мы всё же одолели его. Все вместе.


End file.
